5-Nights
5-Nights is a series that is featured every October. It features The Shadow, Captain Calypso, Nova Bloodlust, Zoey Charm and Valerie Charm-Ravenclaw. It also features a Vampire Cupcake named Glitter. Summary The series features The Shadow acting as an unknown security guard for "Francine Fazbear's Pizza". A pizzeria chain that has been linked with various murders involving children. The core members of this pizzeria are Francine Fazbear (Zoey Charm), Chica the Chicken (Nova Bloodlust), Bonnie Bunny (Valerie Charm-Ravenclaw) and Foxy the Pirate (Captain Calypso). Characters Francine Fazbear Francine Fazbear is the leader of the Fazbear Family. She runs the restaurant and keeps a close eye on the security guard. She's known to be very generous as she lets her friends go first to pursue the Night Guard. She is also known to be very analytical and studies the guards actions so she can safely direct her friends where to go and when to pounce. Francine wears a brown leotard with a silver dickie, silver tights, brown sabatons, and brown arm plates. She also has a small top hat and rounded ears. In 5-Nights 2 Francine Fazbear barely uses her analytical smarts and just tries to pursue her prey as soon as she can. However, due to a mask made to look like her, she is then fooled and leaves the Office to go and masturbate as a second alternative. In 5-Nights 3 Francine only appears as a hallucination happily doing the conga while the Guard is still in the office. After this tactic throws her off, Francine then emerges into the office and has her way with the Security Girl. Bonnie Bunny Bonnie Bunny is the second of the Fazbear Gang. She's very clever and loves to appear mostly than the others. She is very determined to have the Night Guard first as her "Bunny Buddy". Bonnie's costume consists of a purple leotard with a silver dickie, silver tights, purple sabatons, a red bow tie, large, metal rabbit ears, and purple arm plates. In 5-Nights 2 Bonnie had lost her face, and became verily depressed. So, she leaves the Parts and Services room to seek comfort and embrace. Hence why she enters the Office. Once the Guard puts on the Francine Mask, Bonnie becomes slightly more depressed and leaves the room. Chica the Chicken Chica is a very curious but somewhat shy type. Although she appears more often than Foxy, Chica would most likely see Bonnie trying to pursue the Night Guard rather than herself. She does however want to get herself involved with the hermaphrodite's penis, as she's more greedy than the others. Chica wears a yellow leotard, silver dickie and tights, yellow arm plates and sabatons, and a bib stating: "Let's Eat!!!" Chica also has an orange beak with two sharp fangs and yellow hair. In 5-Nights 2 Chica becomes a bit broken down, with no hands and a dislocated bottom jaw. Jealous of her Toy counterpart, she thought the best way to win over the guard's heart was with her paper plate doll. As she enters the room and notices the Francine Mask, she leaves the room in search for the Night Guard to show her paper plate doll. In 5-Nights 3 Chica appears as a hallucination in the Security Office. Having her way with the Night Guard before Springtrap gets a hold of her. Chica doesn't mean to scare you, her need for the guard's semen prevents her from moving on. Foxy the Pirate Foxy is the last of the four. She's more aggressive and daring than the other four. She loves to have her sex hard and vigorously, and will subdue her prey by running down the west hall from Pirate's Cove and startling the Night Guard. Half of the time, this tactic doesn't work and she gets the metal door to the face. She would then, bang the door out of sexual frustration, draining the power in the process. Foxy's costume is a red spandex leotard with a silver dickie and tights, red metal arm plates and sabatons, a brass hook, pointed ears and an eyepatch. In 5-Nights 2 Foxy appears near the Office analyzing the Guard only to figure out that the faux "Francine" isn't really Francine, but the Night Guard in disguise. She then tries to leap over the table and have her aggressive way with the hermaphrodite, but before she even tries to leap, she gets blinded by the flashlight and her systems reboot, forcing her to leave. Whenever she is lucky to tackle the Night Guard, it's when BB is in the area, disabling the flashlight and luring Foxy to her coordinates. In 5-Nights 3 Foxy appears as a Hallucination, leaping at the Night Guard again to have some of her delicious cum before Springtrap. The Purple Girl The infamous Purple Girl (Blight Ravenclaw) appears in 5-Nights, but out of sight in the old safe room. The Purple Girl tries to get her hands on the Guard's cock, but the other animatronics prevent her from doing this. She was the last victim to have died by the spring lock mechanism of the Golden Bonnie suit. She then returns as Springtrap (Starr Ravenclaw) in 5-Nights 3 and pursues the Night Guard to relieve herself of her sexual frustration, but gets thrown off by the sound of laughter and the occasional "Hello." When Springtrap does get to the security office, she finally has her way on the Night Guard with some BDSM. Other Characters BB BB (Molly Dolly) is notorious for luring Foxy into the Security Office by disabling the Guard's flashlight. Unlike the other Animatronics, BB doesn't have sex with anyone. Instead, she gets off watching the others have sex with the Night Guard, especially Foxy. BB wears a blue and red, vertically striped leotard with a matching beanie, a red dickie, and blue tights. She often carries a yellow and red striped balloon. The Puppet The Puppet or Marionette (Iris) is another hermaphrodite that pounces to have sex with on the Night Guard. She is the main leader of all the animatronics and is only kept docile while in her box, powered by a music box. If the music box isn't wound up, the Puppet strikes. Golden Francine Fredbear Golden Francine (Zoey) is often known to be a hallucination created by the overcoming madness of the Night Guard. Golden Francine often goes direct with her approach, appearing in the office at will, sitting there like an empty suit. Only to rise up and satisfy the Night Guard with her "Golden Touch". Toy Animatronics The Toy Animatronics are like the original Animatronics but are more metallic than their original counterparts. their costumes are a very shiny spandex and each have rosy cheeks and a more seductive approach to the Night Guard. Shadow Bonnie and Francine Shadow bonnie (Valerie) and Francine (Zoey) were originally a lesbian couple that were crushed to death by the spring lock suits of Golden Francine and Golden Bonnie (Springtrap). They appear in the Night Guard's office not as Hallucinations, but as actual ghosts that proceed to make love to each other in the office before vanishing without a trace. Glitter the Vampire Cupcake Glitter is known to be vicious and seductive, despite her cute appearance. Glitter will appear at random in the Guard's Office and simply stare with fascination and sexual desire. When the Night Guard survives at six o'clock against the sex hunt from the other Animatronics, Glitter takes the opportunity to suck on the guard's tempting, erect cock until cum squirts into her mouth.Category:October Category:Series Category:Halloween Series